Two Pregnant Fathers
by countryangelatheart
Summary: Now that are favorite boys are married and living in Scotland, what happens when they both get pregnant, at the same time? Follow along as Harry and Draco go from a family of five to a family of ...  Sequel to Territorial Bliss. Read that one first!
1. Weasley Family Tree

Author's Note: A reviewer made the suggestion that I do a family tree with all the Weasley's and their children, and as a result I would like to dedicate this family tree to _Sunset on Heartache_.

**Weasley Family Tree**

**Arthur and Molly (Prewitt) Weasley:**

William Weasley (m) - Nov. 29, 1971

Charlie Weasley (m) – Dec. 12, 1972

Percy Weasley (m) – Aug. 22, 1977

Fred and George Weasley (m and m) – April 01, 1978

Ronald Weasley (m) – March 1, 1980

Ginevera Weasley (f) – Aug. 11, 1981

**William and Fleur (Decour) Weasley **

Beau Weasley (m) - 1998

Aubrie Weasley (f) - 2000

Carrie Weasley (f) - 2001

**Charlie and Cameron (James) Weasley**

Carlie Weasley (f) - 2002

Caelyn Weasley (f) - 2003

Camryn Weasley (f) - 2004

Carlotta Weasley (f) – 2005

**Percy and Penelope (Clearwater) Weasley**

Phoebe Weasley (f) – 2003

**Fred and Angelina (Johnson) Weasley **

Makai Weasley (m) - 2004

Lani Weasley (f) - 2006

Keona and Keoki Weasley (m and m) – 2009

**George and Addisyn (Pritchard) Weasley **

Liam Weasley (m) - 2005

Kavi and Keane (m and m) - 2009

**Ronald and Hermione (Granger) Weasley**

Joshua Weasley (m) - 1998

Larson Weasley (m) - 1999

Bailey Weasley (m) – 2003

**Ginevera (Weasley) and Neville Longbottom**

Chloe and Kayleigh Longbottom (f and f) – 2001

Olivia Longbottom (f) – 2003

Emma, Madeline, and Daisy Longbottom (f,f, and f) – 2004

Piper Longbottom (f) – 2006

Benjamin Longbottom (m) – 2008

**Harry (Potter) and Draco (Malfoy) Malfoy-Potter**

Lyra Malfoy- Potter (f) - 1998

Leo and Scorpius Malfoy-Potter (m and m) – 1999

? – 2018

? – 2018


	2. How can this be?

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco**

**Date: November 14, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

**Year: 2018**

"What?" They exclaimed at the same time. Harry stared at him husband in chock while Draco stared back at him.

How could this happen? They couldn't both be pregnant, could they?

"Harry," Draco whispered. "I think we need to talk to Hermione."

After shouting to their children that they would be gone awhile, they apparated to the perimeter of the Hogwart's grounds. _Hermione would be restocking the infirmary after another year at Hogwarts._ _She had taken the job as Poppy's apprentice after becoming a Healer. A few years ago she had completely taken over when Poppy had retired._

Together, Harry and Draco strolled through the empty grounds after Hagrid let them in. Upon entering the hospital wing they found Hermione standing in front of a large cabinet stocking it with potions.

"Hermione," they called. She turned to them with a smile on her face.

"Hi," she said.

"We need to talk to you," said Draco.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Have you told him then?" she asked Harry.

Harry nodded.

"You must thrilled," she said turning to Draco.

"Yes," said Draco," but we have a problem."

"What?" asked Hermione turning back and forth between Harry and Draco.

"I'm pregnant too," said Draco realizing that it was Hermione who had performed the pregnancy test for Harry and told him that he was pregnant.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant," said Draco. "I performed the test on myself a couple of days ago. It was positive."

"So that's what he's been doing in the potion's lab for the past few weeks," thought Harry.

"Okay," said Hermione. She was in her not panic mode. "If you don't mind I'd like to re-test you, just to make sure. I still have some of the potion left from when I tested Harry." Draco nodded. He had figured on this. "Then we'll figure out what to do from there."

"K," said Draco as she motioned him onto a nearby bed. After a quick glance through the cabinet she handed him a potion.

"You know what to do," she said as she handed it to him. However, Draco had already uncorked the potion and swallowed it. He would radiate with a golden yellow if he was pregnant. Otherwise, he would glow white. After a few seconds a strong golden yellow surrounded him.

"Well," said Hermione. "That answers that question." However, Draco had twisted his head to look at his husband who was staring at him in shock.

"Harry?" Harry slowly blinked at him. "Are you okay Love?"

A slow smile spread over Harry's face. "You're pregnant," he whispered. Draco nodded. "We're both pregnant. We're both going to have a baby." With that said he launched himself at his husband, only to wrap his arms around Draco's neck and lower his lips onto Draco's. When he finally pulled away he looked into Draco's glazed eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," he said as Harry lowered his hands to press against Draco's stomach. "I guess neither one of us is getting out of carrying the child this time," said Draco as he laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I guess not," said Harry.

"Hmm-hmm." Draco and Harry looked up to find Hermione staring at them.

"Can we get back to business?" With sheepish grins they gave their full attention to Hermione.

"While you two were carrying on I was able to detect how far along you are," she said.

"Well?" Draco asked when she didn't continue.

"You're about five weeks pregnant," she said looking at Harry. Noticing that she was looking at his husband, Draco turned towards Harry to find a smile stretching across his face.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's cheek. "I'm four weeks pregnant," he said.

Draco's jaw dropped in surprise. He turned to Hermione thinking, "I just had to be the one pregnant first." 

"How is this possible? How are we both pregnant?" asked Draco. Hermione glanced at her friends. They looked utterly confused.

"It's very rare," said Hermione. "It's only happened on a couple of occasions."

"Well," said Harry. "What causes it?"

"A genetic rarity," she said. "Even though Draco was pregnant at the time, his body didn't recognize the fact and was able to get you pregnant."

"But my body recognizes it now right?" asked Draco. Hermione nodded.

"Your saw for yourself; the test was positive." Draco sighed in relief; then he tensed.

"What is it Love?" Draco turned to Harry.

"How are we going to tell the kids?"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Breaking the News

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco**

**Date: November 15, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

**To Be Continued…**

"We called this meeting because we have an announcement," said Harry.

"As you know we decided recently to try to have another baby." Lyra squealed.

"You're pregnant," she said to Draco. On baited breath their children waited until Draco slowly nodded. With another squeal Lyra went to launch herself at her father. However, Harry and Draco raised their hands.

"We have another announcement," said Harry.

"You're having twins?" asked Leo, who had been silent until this point.

"Please God no," said Draco shuddering.

"We don't know yet," said Harry placing his hand on Draco's knee to calm him down.

"So what's the announcement?" asked Scorpius.

Taking a deep breath Harry broke the news.

"I'm pregnant as well." For a moment there was complete silence and then…

"What? Dad, how could you?" exclaimed Lyra.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry.

"How could you go out and sleep with another man and get pregnant? Didn't you even think about how much it would hurt Father?" Harry paled.

He hadn't realized that his daughter would jump to that conclusion. He had to fix his daughter's assumption and fast.

Rising, he walked over and pulled Lyra into his arms. "Lyra, you know that I would never cheat on your father. When we told each other we were pregnant we went to see Aunt Hermione. She confirmed that we were pregnant, and then went on to explain how we could both be pregnant. She said that your father has a genetic rarity. His body didn't recognize that he was pregnant, so it still allowed me to get pregnant even after he was pregnant."

"So you didn't cheat on Father?" Harry shook his head as he smiled at his daughter.

"No, your Father and I are pregnant by each other, nobody else. Promise," he said.

"Okay," said Lyra returning back to her seat.

Shaking his head at his daughter's foolishness, Harry returned to his seat next to Draco and placed a kiss on his husband's cheek.

"Love you," he whispered pulling back.

"Love you too," said Draco.


	4. Pass the peas please!

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco**

**Date: November 16, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

"So," said Ron coming to sit down next to Draco. "How's Harry taking it?" Draco turned to look at Ron. Upon announcing his and Harry's engagement, Ron and he had grown closer. Today, when one would find them together their first reaction would not be to pull them apart, but to find out what they were so deep in discussion about.

"He's thrilled. Not only am I pregnant, so is he. He gets to experience everything I am, just a step behind me." Ron smiled at his friend. He was right that day in the Harry's kitchen. Draco was perfect for Harry.

"Talking about me again?" Both Ron and Draco looked up to find Harry walking towards them. They slid over to make room for Harry on the bench.

"Always," said Draco returning his husband's kiss.

"I think I'm going to go find my wife," said Ron leaving Harry and Draco on the bench.

"I'm glad that we decided to have another child," said Harry wrapping his arm around Draco's waist.

"Me too," said Draco leaning his head against Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned to look at his husband. "I cannot wait to have another baby with you." Draco smiled and placed a kiss on Harry's lips.

"Me neither. However, mine will be here first." Harry laughed as he pulled away.

"Dad. Father. Come on. It's time to eat," called Leo. Harry stood and helped Draco stand.

"Let's go before they come drag us," said Harry. Intertwining his fingers with Harry's, Draco led the way to the picnic tables where the food was laid out. Upon sitting they began to pass the food around. Harry watched as first the peas and then the carrots were passed his way. Harry passed the peas to his husband after putting some on his plate knowing that his husband would pass the bowl without taking any. True to his thinking, Draco immediately passed the peas to Ron. Sighing, Harry hung onto the carrots which Draco loved as he extended his hand to Ron. Seeing the look on Harry's face, Ron gave him back the bowl of peas and watched as he turned to Draco. Knowing that his husband was up to something Draco narrowed his eyes.

"If you want these carrots," said Harry, "you will eat some peas." Draco opened his mouth to object, but Harry stopped him. "You are eating for two, and I will not watch you deny our child the nourishment it needs." For a moment there was silence. Then with a sigh Draco extended his hands towards the bowl. With a smile Harry placed the bowl in his hands and watched as Draco scooped some peas on his plate. As he passed the bowl Harry placed a scoop of diced carrots on top of Draco's peas.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me," said Harry offering his husband a bite of the mixed carrots and peas. Draco looked at it with disdain before taking a bite. "Well?"

Draco chewed slowly and thoughtfully before leaning forward to place a kiss on his husband's lips. "I'll deal with it," he said. Harry sat back dejected. He had been so sure that Draco would like peas this way. Before now, Draco had denied peas in their house. However, with both of them pregnant Harry said he wanted peas.

"I'm joking," said Draco. "I love it." Smiling Harry leaned forward and hungrily kissed his husband's lips.

"Ok, you two. Cut it out and eat. You don't want to deny your children food," said Hermione.

Laughing Harry pulled away from Draco and went back to passing food. However, when it came time to eat, Harry's hand crept onto Draco's thigh. He didn't want to lose contact with his husband. A smile came to his face when he felt Draco's left hand reach for his. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Ron shook his head at them. Harry smiled inwardly. He knew that they were crazy; crazy in love.

**Author's Note:** Ok, third chapter down. (I'm not counting the Family Tree.) If you've read this far, you'll me doing me a favor if you stop to review. As I said, this is the sequel to Territorial Bliss. Two Pregnant Fathers is a continuation discussing Harry and Draco's journey as they go through pregnancy together. On a lighter note, I know this chapter was basically fluff, but I felt the need to put it in here in order to capture different aspects of Harry and Draco's relationship. I have no idea what the next chapter will be about, so bear with me. Ciao, CAatH!


	5. Say what?

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco**

**Date: November 17, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

Draco was now eight weeks pregnant. It was three weeks to the day since he had found out that his husband was pregnant also. Today would be the day they went in for a check-up. Since this was their second pregnancies, Hermione was no longer worried that they would miscarry, even though there was a small chance.

"Draco, it's time to get up," said Harry coming into the room. Groaning, Draco rolled over and pulled the covers up above his head. Above him he heard Harry laugh and then he felt a dip in the bed before he felt Harry's hands slip under the blanket. Draco hummed as Harry's hands slid over his hips and up his back. Finally Harry settled down next to him. Draco turned to look at him. "Morning," Harry whispered. Draco shifted and slid closer until he was snuggled against Harry's side.

"Good morning," he murmured back as he leaned into kiss him. However, when he went to pull back Harry's hand snaked up to hold his head in place. Turning he flattened himself over Harry's chest, pressing for closer contact as he angled his head for better access. Groaning Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and lifted him until Draco was straddling his waist. When Harry finally let go of his mouth Draco began to trail kisses down his jaw and meek. Harry let his hands fall to his sides as Draco continued to trail kisses down his chest and over the small bulge of his stomach.

"Hi baby," he whispered. "In three more months you'll be here to join your brothers and sister. Your daddy and I can't wait to meet you." Harry groaned as he placed a butterfly kiss on his stomach. He threaded his hands through Draco's hair.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," said Draco as he leaned up and kissed him. Draco was just about to return to his previous task when there was a knock on their bedroom door.

Draco sighed and dropped his forehead onto his husband's shoulder. With a groan he rolled off of his husband and onto his back. When he was sitting up against the pillows and his husband he called, "Come in."

The door swung opened and their daughter stood in the doorway. "Morning," she said coming into the room and sitting on the end of their bed.

"Morning Lamb," said Harry. "How did you sleep?"

Lyra smiled at her parents. "I was too excited to sleep," she said. "I didn't fall asleep till nearly midnight. Just think," she said bouncing up and down in excitement, "today you get to find out whether you're having a boy or a girl." Harry laughed at his daughter's excitement. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Why don't you go get breakfast ready while we get dressed," he told her.

"K," she said dropping a kiss on both of their cheeks as she stood up.

When the door finally closed Harry turned to Draco. However, his husband was already buried under the covers once more.

Laughing Harry pulled the cover back in order to see Draco's face. Draco groaned and tried to pull the cover back up. "Dray it's time to get up." 

"No," said Draco.

Laughing softly Harry leaned in closer to Draco. "If you get up I'll make it worthwhile for you when we return," he whispered.

As he watched, Draco peered up at him, seemed to think about it, and then with a sigh he flung back the covers to reveal his naked body. "It had better be worth it," he said sliding out of bed and standing up.

"Oh, it will be."

Draco turned to find his husband walking around the bed. He remained still as Harry walked towards him, put his hands on his hips, and pulled him towards himself.

He couldn't help but sigh as he was folded into Harry's warm body and Harry's lips met his. When Harry finally pulled away he left Draco standing beside the bed starry eyed as he went to get dressed.

By the time Draco caught up to Harry, he had already shed his pajamas and was reaching for a dress shirt. Without thinking he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Mmm," said Harry leaning back into him. Draco's hands crept up to cradle Harry's stomach in his hands. In the next second Harry turned in his arms and now their protruding stomachs were brushing against each other.

Startled Draco looked down. He slowly brought his hands forward to caress Harry's stomach. As he did so he came to a realization.

"Harry, your stomach is bigger than mine."

"What," asked Harry?

"Look," said Draco coming to stand beside Harry. "Yours is bigger than mine." Sure enough, Harry's stomach was bigger than Draco's.

"But… you're farther along than me," said Harry. Draco turned towards his husband. Harry looked shocked.

"Harry…" he began slowly. "I don't think you're carrying just one baby. I think you might be having twins," he finished. Harry was silent.

"Harry…"

"Are you okay with this," he asked interrupting Draco? Draco looked at the man who had held his affections for so long.

"I am perfect with this," he said reaching for Harry's hands. "I want every child that you can give me, just as you know that you want every child I can give you."

"K," said Harry releasing the breath he had been holding.

"Dad. Father. Breakfast is ready," called Lyra.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: So, I know that you want to kill me. Don't fret! The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, read and review please. Thanks to those that have reviewed so far. I love you guys! As for the others who have added this to story alert or added it as a favorite, I love you too. Ciao, CAatH!


	6. Doctor's Visit

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco**

**Date: November 18, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

To Be Continued…

After Harry and Draco dressed and finished breakfast, Harry and Draco apparated to the grounds of Hogwarts. They were silent as they walked hand in hand towards the hospital wing. Upon reaching their destination they found Hermione setting up for their visit.

"Give me a second," she said as she put the last sheet into place. "K," she said turning towards them. "Who's first?"

Harry turned towards Draco. "You go first," he said to Draco. Leaving his fingers intertwined with Harry's, Draco began pulling him towards the bed.

"K, Draco," said Hermione. "You know the routine." Draco lay down on the bed even as he began to unbutton his shirt. Smiling Harry settled next to him in a chair.

"You ready?" asked Hermione as Draco reached for Harry's hand.

Glancing at each other and then back to Hermione, they nodded.

Counting to three, Hermione said the spell that would show them their child.

Harry and Draco held their breath as their child came into view.

"Congratulations," she said. "You're having a girl Draco." Draco's eyes flitted to Harry's. Harry was staring down at Draco in shock.

"A girl," he whispered. "Malfoy's don't have girls," he said. Draco smiled at his husband.

"But I'm not a Malfoy," he said. "I'm a Malfoy-Potter and we have girls." Harry laughed and leaned down to kiss Draco.

"Besides," said Draco pulling away. "My mother had a girl. Malfoy's are known to have girls; it's just not common."

"Okay Harry, your turn," said Hermione. Soon Harry and Draco switched places and was holding their breath as Hermione said the spell once more.

"Dear God," Hermione whispered as Harry's womb came into view.

Harry and Draco turned to one another in shock.

They had expected twins, but not this.

"There are three," Hermione whispered. She turned to Harry. "You're having triplets, two boys and one girl."

Draco turned to find his husband staring at the image in shock. "Harry…." Draco began. "Are you okay?" Harry turned to find Draco's face with his eyes. However, it seemed as if Harry was looking right through him.

"I was expecting twins, not this," he said. "How are we going to handle four infants at a time?"

"We're going to handle it just like everything else, calmly and rationally. We can do this Harry."

Harry simply nodded. "Harry repeat after me. We can do this," said Draco.

"We can do this," Harry repeated.

"Again."

"We can do this." Draco nodded and turned to Hermione.

"What do we need to do?" Draco asked.

"You know the drill," she said. "Little magic, take it easy, and eat right. Harry I want you to get more rest than you would normally get at this time. Also, you'll find yourself craving more food. This is to be expected. I need you two to watch out for each other. Any problems, come see me right away."

Draco nodded and helped Harry off the bed and helped him button his shirt as Harry's fingers were trembling. "Draco I'll see you back in two months, unless you have any problems. Harry I want to see you every month." Harry only nodded and sat back down on the bed. Draco glanced at Hermione.

"Give us a minute," he mouthed. Hermione nodded and left them alone.

"Harry," he said turning back to his husband. "Are you okay with this?"

"I'm scared Dray," he whispered. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Oh Harry," murmured Draco as he swept his husband into his arms. "Look at me," he demanded.

"You can do this," he said. "You're a great father to our children. Add these three and you'll be an amazing dad. Our children need you," he said pulling back slightly to caress Harry's stomach. "Be strong for them, for me. I need you as well. I need to hold me together as I go through this again. Can you do that?"

Harry nodded and gave his husband a bright smile. "I love you," he whispered placing a light kiss on Draco's mouth.

"I love you too," Draco whispered. "Let's go get some lunch," he said after enjoying a moment of silence in his husband's arms. Harry nodded and after waving goodbye to Hermione they left Hogwarts grounds.

Enjoying their slow pace, they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"What are you going to have?" asked Draco as they sat down.

"Soup," Harry declared. "And a sandwich." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm craving it," Harry stated. Draco laughed and ordered for both of them.

"How are we going to tell the kids and our family?" asked Harry. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're asking me?" Harry nodded and Draco sighed.

"I have no idea. You know how Lyra reacted when we brought home Leo and Scorpius." Harry nodded. Their daughter had taken one glance at them and demanded her parents' attention ever since. She had slowly grown out of her jealous stage. However, it had been slow in coming. "I just hope that she won't get jealous again. We'll need all the help we can get if we're bringing home four infants roughly at the same time."

Harry nodded. There was no way that they could do it by themselves. They had to get help when they brought home Leo and Scorpius, and that was only three infants. "We break it to them gently," said Harry. Draco nodded in agreement.

"If they show any signs of jealousy, I'm running," said Draco. Harry laughed.

"Finish eating," said Harry, "and we'll figure out what to do when we get home."

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. You want to kill me. However, a cliffhanger fits perfectly into my plans. You'll hear from me tomorrow. So be nice; read and review. Ciao, CAatH!


	7. Come again

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco**

**Date: November 19, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

To Be Continued…

After finishing their lunch they slowly made their way home. Upon leaving, they had put Lyra in charge of getting ready for their family and friends that would arrive to hear the news and enjoy lunch.

Upon walking in the door, they were bombarded by Lyra.

"So… did you find out what you're having? Did you?" Lyra bounced up and down in place as she waited for her parent's reply.

"You'll hear at the same time as everyone else," said Draco leading Harry into the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, Draco pushed Harry into a stool and began preparing lunch. Now in his element, Draco relaxed at once and began to cook Harry's favorite dinner, while keeping an eye on his husband. Soon Harry joined him, dicing and chopping vegetables.

After he stepped back to watch Harry over the years Harry had gotten as good at cooking as him. Just then the timer dinged. Smiling Draco went to get the breadsticks out of the oven. After casting a quick cooling charm Draco turned to find Harry right behind him. Laughing Draco offered the breadstick to Harry.

After chewing Harry spoke up. "Delicious as always," he said.

One by one all the dishes finished cooking and Draco asked their children to set the table. They had just finished when Hermione and Ron walked into the kitchen. Hermione went straight for Harry and Draco, greeting each one in turn. Hermione took a longer look at Harry.

"I'm fine Hermione," he said. She raised an eyebrow. "Positive," he said. Sighing she turned to Ron.

"Yeah Hermione. Why wouldn't he be okay?" Hermione only shook her head and walked away.

Soon the food was on the table and everyone was gathered in the living room.

Their entire family was there, and all the Weasley's, Draco's parents and siblings, and all of their friends, including the professors of Hogwarts.

"Well," said Draco, "as you all know today Harry and I had out two month checkup. Thanks to Hermione we now know what we're having."

"Well," said Lyra. Draco smiled. She was always the impatient one.

Draco sat down next to Harry and took his hand. "I'm having a girl," he said.

"Yes," said Lyra jumping up. "I get to have a baby sister. I won't be the only girl in the house," she said glancing around the room. Once she managed to stand still Harry spoke up.

"I'm having a girl – "Yes," said Lyra. "Two girls; we'll finally be even in this house." - and two boys," finished Harry.

"Say what?" said Lyra turning back to them.

"I'm having triplets," said Harry. "A girl and two boys."

Lyra fell back onto the couch in shock. "Come again," she whispered. Harry frowned at his daughter.

"Don't make me repeat myself Lyra."

"But that's impossible," said Lyra. "No one in our family has had triplets, only twins."

Harry smiled. "There's a first time for everything," he said. He then turned to his speechless family and friends.

"Well,"

"I've already told you congratulations," said Hermione getting and coming over to them. "But I'll say it again. Congratulations," she said. "You guys deserve this." Hermione hugged both Harry and Draco.

As Mrs. Weasley stood up Harry realized something. "We'll have the same number of children," he told her as she enveloped him in a hug.

"I never thought I would see this day," she said as he hugged her back.

"This is great," she said releasing Harry and stepping back. "We haven't had any babies in awhile. There is so much to do." Harry could only nod.

"We'll have to add three more rooms on eventually," said Harry. Just then he noticed Leo and Scorpius looking at each other.

"What is it boys?" he asked.

"Well." Said Leo. "We were thinking," said Scorpius.

"About what?" asked Draco.

"We were thinking about sharing a bedroom," said Leo, "We're tired of staying apart. Let's face it. Over the summer we usually spend all of our time together any way."

"This way you'll have two open bedrooms, and the boys can share a room and along with the girls until they get older," said Scorpius.

Harry could only sit back in shock. "You've thought about this?" he asked.

Leo and Scorpius nodded.

"Okay," said Draco. "However, if at any time you want your own room let us know."

"Yes sir," said Leo and Scorpius together.

"Okay," said Harry standing up. "Let's go eat dinner. I'm starving." Draco laughed and followed his husband to the dining room receiving hugs and congratulations the entire way.

Author's Note: I know it's short. However I thought I should end it here, as I'm still confused about the next chapter, which will be up as soon as possible. Forgive me if that's not tomorrow. Ciao, CAatH

P.S. If you have any questions about the story or Harry and Draco's relationship feel free to leave them in a review or send me a private message.


	8. Just Alike

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco**

**Date: November 22, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

**EXTRA WARNING: This chapter contains male intercourse. **

After taking care of the dishes, Harry and Draco made their way towards their sons' bedrooms.

Upon arriving in the hallway, they found Leo and Scorpius moving all their stuff into the hallway. Confused Harry and Draco called out for their sons. Leo and Scorpius met them in the hallway.

"What's with this?" asked Harry motioning towards the boxes.

"We're moving our stuff into the hallway, and then we'll redecorate Scorpius' room to both our standards."

"Oh," said Harry. "Do you need any help?" Scorpius looked at his dad.

"You're not supposed to be doing any magic," he said. Harry started to object. Scorpius held up his hand. "No," he said. "You can't do magic and you can't lift anything heavy. We'll call you when we're finished." Harry turned to glance at Draco who shrugged.

"Okay," said Harry. "I know when I'm not wanted." Smiling he continued on his way with Draco in tow.

Harry led Draco towards their bedroom. Once there he pulled Draco inside and pushed him down onto the bed.

Holding his arms up, he waited until Harry lowered himself into his arms.

"I love you," Harry whispered against Draco's lips.

"I love you too," Draco whispered sliding his hands under Harry's dress shirt after tugging the shirt out of Harry's pants. Harry moaned against Draco's lips as his own hands traveled over Draco's porcelain skin.

"Draco," he murmured. Draco remained silent as he unbuttoned Harry's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Meanwhile Harry had been unbuttoning Draco's shirt and also casting it on the floor. Sighing Harry shifted closer to Draco's naked chest. He wanted to be as close to his husband as possible, in fact much closer! Leaning back he began attacking Draco's pants.

"Harry slow down," Draco said.

"Can't," Harry said. "I want you naked now!"

"Up," commanded Draco. Confused Harry got up off the bed and even more confused when Draco followed him.

Draco only reached for Harry's pants and began to slide them and Harry's boxers off his hips only pausing to let Harry kick off his shoes.

When Harry was standing naked before him, he reached for Draco's pants. Since they were already unbuttoned they slid easily over his hips as he stepped out of his shoes. Stepping out of his boxers Draco pulled Harry back onto the bed with him, both groaning as their naked bodies slid together.

As mouths moved together, hands caressed skin, and words were whispered Harry reached for the coin they kept on the nightstand. Keeping his lips on Draco, moving over his body, he handed Draco the coin.

"Flip it," he whispered against Draco's skin.

"No," said Draco putting it back onto the nightstand. "I want you in me," he whispered. Groaning in desire Harry began to reach for the lube. However, Draco stopped him. "I want you in me now," he whispered. "No waiting."

Harry only nodded and positioned himself between Draco's knees. Lifting Draco's hips Harry slowly slid into Draco.

"Christ your tight," Harry groaned as he painstakingly slid into Draco. Draco could only moan and hold onto Harry's shoulders, digging his fingernails in.

"Loosen up," Harry whispered. "You're going to draw blood." Instead of releasing Harry, Draco slid his arms up to wrap around Harry's neck bringing him closer so he could kiss him. Harry spent the next few seconds kissing and caressing Draco's body until Draco spoke up.

"Move," he commanded rocking his hips towards Harry. In retaliation Harry snapped his hips forward.

Letting out a groan Draco's hand left Harry's shoulder to wrap around the Headboard. As Harry rocked his hips forward again, Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist sending him deeper.

"Harry," Draco moaned.

"Hmm?" answered Harry continuing his lazy thrusts while trailing kisses over Draco's body.

"Go faster!" Harry smiled against Draco's neck.

"No," said Harry looking up. "I don't think so. I'm enjoying myself too much." Groaning Draco unwrapped his hand from the headboard and in the next second flipped Harry onto his back and rose over him.

"I said go faster," said Draco rocking harshly against Harry's hips. Harry did nothing but groan and reach for Draco's hips to urge him to only go faster.

Later when they were covered in sweat and come, they lay panting harshly beside each other. "Next time maybe you'll listen when I say go faster," whispered Draco as he turned to kiss Harry slowly. When he pulled back Harry could only nod, too tired to speak. Draco had stopped him from coming so many times that Harry had lost count. Now he was too drained to even move.

"Ready for a nap?" asked Draco. Harry could only nod. Just then they heard their sons calling for them.

"Dad. Father. We're done with the room," called Leo and Scorpius together. Harry could only groan and flop back onto the bed. "Too tired to move," he murmured. Draco laughed.

"But we promised them we would come see it when they were done," he said. Harry just groaned in aggravation and slowly slid out of bed.

"After that we come back, get a shower, and go to bed?" Harry asked. Draco nodded in agreement.

They cast a cooling and cleaning charm on themselves and slid back into their boxers and pants, leaving them shirtless and shoeless. Hand in hand they went in search of their sons and found them outside of Scorpius' room; wait it now belonged to Leo and Scorpius!

"There you are," said Leo upon sighting them. They didn't even cast a second glance at their parents' naked chests. They had seen it too many times to pay attention any more. They knew their parents were very much in love and didn't care what they did as long as they cast silencing charms, considering their room(s) were closest to their parents.

"Okay," said Harry. "Let's see." Grinning Scorpius threw back the door and ushered Harry and Draco into their room. Once inside Harry forgot to breath. It was like being thrown back in time. The large room was divided into two halves. Gryffindor colors on the right and Slytherin on the left. The only thing that was different was the pictures on the walls and the objects that belonged to their sons scattered across the nightstands and dressers.

"We've put up a screen that descends from the ceiling," said Leo.

"This way we can have privacy whenever we want it," said Scorpius.

Harry and Draco could only nod as they looked around the room. Harry turned to find Draco looking at him. "Look familiar?" he asked. Draco nodded and stepped into Harry's arms.

"What do you mean…familiar?" asked Leo. Harry turned with a smile towards his sons.

"When your father and I started dating, back when we were roommates, our room was set-up exactly like this. Well… that is until we developed a relationship," said Harry.

"Really?" asked Scorpius. Harry nodded.

"Well except for the screen," said Draco. "You two are the exact same age as we were when we started dating." Leo and Scorpius grinned. They had already known this.

"Goodnight," they said walking over to their parents and kissing them both on the cheek.

"We love the room boys," said Harry as they walked out the door.

"We're glad you approve Dad," they said together.

Once back in their room Harry and Draco took a joint shower; well… maybe it took longer than necessary. However, by the time they collapsed naked into their clean bed they were both utterly exhausted.

**Author's Note:** Okay so it took longer than a day, but maybe you'll forgive me as the next chapter contains a small skip in the timeline and a HUGE surprise for Harry and Draco. You thought triplets was bad! Wait until you read the next chapter. You're in for the time of your lives. Ciao, CAatH!


	9. Surprise!

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco**

**Date: November 23, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

**WARNING: Mentions of incest. **

Roughly two weeks had passed since the day Harry had found out he was having triplets and Draco was having a girl.

So far no more outbursts had occurred; Lyra seemed to be accepting the fact that there were about to be four new infants in their house. The boys had helped considerably as they assisted Harry and Draco in setting up the two new nurseries. In fact it was late at night and Harry decided that he wanted the twins to help set up the cribs that had been delivered earlier that day.

This is why he found himself heading towards the twins room late at night, something he normally never did.

Upon reaching their room he quickly knocked on the door and let himself in. "Leo. Scorpius. I need your he…lp," he finished. Harry stared wide eyed at the four bodies that covered Leo's king size bed. Four pairs of wide eyes stared back at him. He recognized his sons instantly. It took him longer to recognize the other two bodies as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lighted room. "Joshua. Beau," he said acknowledging them with a nod of his head.

"Sir," they said. Harry noticed that they neglected to call him Uncle. However, his brain also registered the fact that all four boys were naked and only covered by a thin sheet. The light from the doorway let Harry know that there were clothes scattered across the floor leading up to the bed.

"Dad?" whispered Leo.

Harry turned to look at his sons. "I expect all four of you in the living room in ten minutes. Dressed," he added. "And after we figure out what's going on, I'm calling your parents."

"Yes sir," they all responded. Sighing Harry closed the door. How in the world was he supposed to tell Draco that their sons were gay…with Bill's son and Ron's son and possibly each other?" He was silent all the way until he reached his bedroom. Upon entering the room he found Draco still sleeping.

"Dray," he whispered nudging Draco's shoulder. "Wake up."

"What?" answered Draco. "What's wrong?" he said sitting up upon seeing the look on Harry's face. Harry quickly relayed what he had seen to Draco.

"They're supposed to be meeting us in the living room in five minutes," he said. Draco stared at him dumbstruck.

"Beau? Josh?" Harry only nodded. Sighing Draco slipped out of bed and slid into some pajama pants and a t-shirt. Harry threw a t-shirt on as well. He felt they needed to be dressed for this conversation.

Five minutes later they entered the living room to find the four boys huddled together on the couch. However, upon seeing Harry and Draco they slowly separated. Yet, Leo reached out and held Scorpius' hand tightly.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Harry coming to stand in front of them.

They all looked at each other and finally Leo spoke.

"We've been seeing each other for two months." Leo looked up at his father, into his eyes. "At first I was just attracted to Josh. However, that left Scorp out of the picture. You know I share everything with him." Harry just nodded. "Well it turns out that Scorp was attracted to Beau, and well after that… we just took turns sharing and finally ending up all together." This time Draco nodded with Harry.

Harry understood what was going on. Scorpius and Leo always shared everything; why not lovers?

"You boys consented to this?" he asked Josh and Beau.

"Yes sir," they chorused. Finally, he turned to his sons.

"How long have you known you were gay?" he asked them.

Sighing Leo and Scorpius lowered their heads. "Since school let out," said Leo and Scorpius together.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Draco, speaking for the first time.

Leo glanced at Scorpius and then Josh and Beau.

"We just wanted some time to ourselves," he said. "We would have eventually told you. We just wanted to make sure this could work," said Leo.

"And?" Harry prompted. "Has it been working?" When Leo looked up again his smile lit his face.

"Yes," he breathed reaching out and taking Josh's hand, who then took Beau's hand.

Harry sighed. "I'll call your parents and tell them you're spending the night," he said. He watched as the boy's breathed a sigh of relief. "However, tomorrow at breakfast, you can tell them why you snuck over here in the middle of the night." Groaning they stood up.

"I expect you boys to go back to bed and straight to sleep. Do I make myself clear?" asked Draco. Nodding Leo and Scorpius hugged their parents' goodnight while whispering thank-you in their ears. Next, Josh and Beau hugged both Harry and Draco thanking them as well. However, Beau pulled back and looked at both Harry and Draco.

"They make me happy," he said before slipping his hands into Leo and Scorpius' handsand Josh intertwined his fingers with Scorpius'.

Releasing a sigh of relief as the boys excited the room. Together they sat on the couch. Draco turned to find Harry looking at him. "Can you believe it?" he whispered. Harry just shook his head.

"However, if they're happy together I am not pulling them apart," said Harry. "That would make me a hypocrite." Draco just nodded and curled into Harry.

"Do you want to call them, or shall I?" he asked Harry.

"I will," said Harry. Draco released him in order for Harry to make the phone calls. He listened as Harry called Bill and Ron and explained that their sons were at his house. Yes, they were safe. However, they both needed to come to his house for breakfast. No, he would let the boys explain in the morning. They were in bed at the moment. Yes, see you in the morning. Goodnight.

Replacing the phone in the cradle Harry turned to look at Draco.

"Ready for bed?" Draco nodded and offered Harry his hand. When they checked on the boys they found them still gathered on Leo's bed. However, they were all fast asleep.

"Remember I love you," said Harry kissing Draco goodnight after they slid into bed.

"As long as you remember that I love you too," said Draco upon pulling away.

**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think? Did it surprise you? Did you like it/hate it? Let me know in a review. Ciao, CAatH!

P.S. You'll not here from me until I return from Thanksgiving Break. So from the bottom of my heart I wish you a Happy Thanksgiving! Go and enjoy yourself; just don't do anything I wouldn't do. :) Ciao, CAatH!


	10. Breakfast with the Parents

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco and Leo, Scorpius, Joshua, & Beau**

**Date: November 24, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

**WARNING: Incest present. **

Sunlight was streaming through the window as Leo opened his eyes. In the first few hazy seconds Leo recalled everything that had happened the night before. Sitting up carefully he gazed around him at the three occupants that graced his bed. Josh and Beau were in the middle with Leo and Scorpius surrounding them. Leo was on the right side of the bed with Scorpius pressing against the wall on the left.

Glancing to his right Leo let his gaze travel first over Josh with his chestnut brown hair, to Beau with his blonde hair and blue eyes, and to his brother, Scorpius, with his black hair and brilliant green eyes. As his gaze finally landed on Scorpius, his eyes opened and met Leo's gaze.

"Good morning," whispered Scorpius.

"Morning," he whispered. "We should get up and go to breakfast. Scorpius slowly sat up and nodded. Leo watched as Scorpius leaned forward and began to kiss Beau awake. Soon Beau was awake and had his arms wrapped around Scorpius' neck kissing him back. Groaning, Leo bent his head to kiss Josh awake. This was their favorite way of waking up.

"Josh," he whispered brushing his lips against Josh's. "Wake up," he said nibbling at Josh's bottom lip. He continued this until he felt Josh's lips move against his. Opening his eyes he found Josh's still closed. Closing his eyes he resumed kissing Josh. Lips moved against lips, hands caressed skin, and bodies moved against each other as Josh dragged Leo on top of him. "Hey," said Scorpius, "you're leaving us out."

Leo raised his head to look at his brother and Beau. "Well then get over here," he said. Smiling Scorpius leaned over Beau and connected his lips with Leo's. Groaning, Leo buried his hands in Scorpius' hair and kissed him back. When Leo finally pulled away he released Scorpius' hair and let his hand glide down over his face and cup his cheek. "I love you," he whispered placing a final kiss on Scorpius' lips.

"I love you too," said Scorpius when Leo released him. "And you," he said leaning down and kissing Josh. When Scorpius pulled away Leo was able to lean down and kiss Beau.

"I love you too," he said smiling against Beau's lips. Beau responded by deepening the kiss. When he finally pulled away, Beau was able to turn and kiss Josh. Leo and Scorpius just watched their lovers kiss. When they pulled away with a whispered I love you, they turned to look at Leo and Scorpius.

"We should get up," said Leo. "Dad will come get us if we're not there soon." Nodding Josh, Beau, and Scorpius followed him off the bed. Remaining in silence they got dressed as they were only wearing boxers. However, when Scorpius reached the door he turned to look at them.

"I just want you guys to know that if our parents refuse to let us see each other, I love you guys. I've enjoyed it while it lasted," said Scorpius.

"Scorp don't say that," said Leo. "Our parents had no trouble with it. Why should their parents be any different? "Uncle Charlie is gay and they don't care." Scorpius turned to Leo.

"Yeah, but Uncle Charlie doesn't have three lovers, only one husband." Leo just sighed and followed Scorpius out of the room with Josh and Beau trailing behind him.

Sticking close together they made their way towards the kitchen. Upon reaching it they already found Bill, Fleur, Ron, and Hermione inside with Harry and Draco.

"Good morning boys," said Harry. "How did you sleep?"

Leo answered for all four of them. "Somewhat better."

Harry just nodded in sympathy.

"So Harry, why are we here?" asked Ron. Harry turned to his sons.

"I'll let them explain," he said. "You already know that your sons snuck to our house in the middle of the night. What you don't know is why."

"Go ahead boys," said Draco.

Leo glanced at his lovers standing next to him. They were all looking at him. It looked like they had designated him to speak. How to do this? He just decided to tell the truth.

"When school let out four months ago Scorpius and I realized that we were gay." Out of the corner of his eye he watched his Uncle Ron glance sharply at his parents. However, they were just watching him, expressionless.

"Of course we told each other. What you may not realize is that I love my brother," he said looking at the adults in front of him.

"Of course you do sweetie," said Hermione.

"No," said Leo. I'm IN LOVE with my brother." He reached out and took hold of Scorpius' hand, drawing him closer. Leo watched as their eyes widened and turned once again to his parents. However, Harry and Draco just nodded their heads for him to continue.

"Scorpius and I began our relationship in secret as we discovered who we were. Our relationship continued for two months before we realized that something was missing."

Hermione glanced at her son and nephew. "You fell in love with Josh and Beau," she said. Leo nodded.

"Like I told Dad last night, at first I was just attracted to Josh. However, when Scorp told me that he liked Beau we almost ended our relationship there. However, upon discussing it with Josh and Beau we decided to enter a relationship that included all four of us." (In the past couple of years Josh and Beau had announced they were gay. However, they both had neglected to date anyone.) At this point him and Scorpius reached out and pulled Josh and Beau towards them, wrapping arms around their waists.

"We've been in a relationship for the past two months." Leo turned to his father. "I want you to know that last night was the first time Josh and Beau sneaked out to meet us. We just wanted some time alone." Harry nodded. He had caught the underlying message. It had been the first time they had become physical in their relationship.

Leo turned back to the adults in front of him who were staring at him wide eyed.

"All four of you?" Ron whispered. Together all four boys nodded. Ron sat back in shock.

"Harry what do you think?" asked Hermione. The four boys turned to Harry with hope in their eyes. If Harry and Draco approved of their relationship, considering two of their sons were involved, more than likely the others would follow.

Harry looked at his sons and the two boys he had come to think of his own; it helped that they were always at his house anyway. All of them had grown up together; Leo and Scorpius being just a year younger than Beau and Josh.

"I say let them," he said. "They're happy together. I know my sons and I would like to think I know Josh and Beau. They would not have entered this relationship without thinking it through. I'm sure they realize the consequences of their actions if this does not turn out well." All four boys began to nod immediately. Hermione nodded and slowly the others followed in her footsteps. The boys sighed in relief.

Just then Lyra entered the kitchen and stopped in shock when she saw everyone gathered there. "What's going on?" Leo turned to his sister with a smile on his face.

"They know Lyr and they're going to let us continue dating," he said. Lyra smiled.

"I told you so," she said beginning to pile food in her plate.

Harry turned to his daughter. "You knew about this?" Lyra paled.

"I was sworn to secrecy," she said. Harry only sighed and nodded. He understood the loyalty between siblings. He had seen it first hand with the Weasley family.

Hermione turned back to the boys. "We still need to determine your punishment," she said. "For sneaking out of the house last night," she added upon seeing their confused faces.

"What do you think you're punishment should be?" she asked them. They sighed. They figured this would happen; they hated creating their own punishments.

"Two weeks without communication," Leo said downcast.

"How about a week?" asked Hermione seeing the look on their faces.

They looked up and at each other with grins on their faces.

"Thank you," they said each giving her a hug.

"You're welcome boys," she said. "However no more sneaking out."

"Promise," said the boys.

"Why don't you boys sit down and eat," said Harry. "After that your punishment begins," he said. Nodding the boys sat down and began to eat.

However, when it was time to go Leo and Scorpius glanced first at the boys who were standing in front of them and then to their parents.

When Harry nodded their faces lit with grins. Reaching up, they both pulled a boy down to their level and gently kissed them. Then switching partners they repeated the process. Finally, upon releasing them Josh and Beau turned to each other and kissed each other softly. When they pulled back they found their parents watching them with amused expressions.

"Leo you're spending the week with Charlie and Cameron," said Harry. Leo turned to him in shock. "You're punishment includes your brother. No communication with each other. You're bag is already at Charlie's." Leo turned back to Scorpius sadly. Without thought Leo pulled Scorpius to him and kissed him breathless. From there he pulled Scorpius close and hugged him tight. This would be the first time in their lives that they would not see each other every day.

"I love you," they whispered in each other's ear.

"I'm going to miss you," said Leo pulling back.

"Me too," said Scorpius.

Looking back Leo said goodbye to his parents and sister, and then with a pop all of their guests apparated, including Leo.

**Author's Note:** I know. This chapter includes some juicy details. Yes, I know Josh and Beau are cousins; well… consider them "kissing cousins." Otherwise, hate it/like it? Reviews are appreciated. I would love to know how you compare Territorial Bliss to its sequel. Which one is your favorite? Let me know! Thanks, CAatH!


	11. A Week Later

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco and Leo, Scorpius, Joshua, & Beau**

**Date: December 5, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

A week later Scorpius was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for Leo, Josh, and Beau to show up. To celebrate their punishment being over and to welcome Leo back, his parents had decided to throw them a party.

Scorpius hated to tell his parents this, but he wasn't letting go of his lovers during the entire party.

"How are you doing?" asked Harry coming into the kitchen. Scorpius could just make out the bulge under his dad's tight shirt as he turned towards the fridge in search of the food for the party. They had set up the night before, placing a protection charm over the picnic tables to keep the wind from blowing things away and to keep out pests.

"Anxious," he answered. "I want them to hurry up and get here."

Harry laughed as he turned towards his son. "I'm sure they feel the same way. However, you know the rule. They have to come with their parents." Just then they both heard the floo activate. They were here!

Shooting off the stool, Scorpius ran to the living room. Upon reaching it he found Leo standing in front of the fire with Charlie, Cameron, and their four girls. He watched as Leo's face lit up upon seeing him.

However, Scorpius was still running towards Leo, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck, and beginning to kiss him senseless. They were still snogging when Josh and Beau showed up.

"Leaving us out again, I see," said Josh smiling at them to let the others know that he was only teasing them.

Leo and Scorpius only pulled away from each other long enough to bring them into their snogging fest.

"And I thought you two were bad," said Ron staring at the boys as he came to stand next to Draco and Harry.

They just laughed. "Think about it," said Draco. "They haven't seen or heard from each other in a week. They've got to be feeling it."

"Boys," he called loudly. Slowly all four heads turned his way. Each of their lips was swollen and red. Draco just smirked.

"Now that I have your attention, maybe you can join us outside to celebrate." They just nodded and followed him out of the room, all holding hands.

Once outside, Draco led his sons and honorary nephews to their seats of honor. However, upon seeing their seats, two at the head and one on either side of the table, they shook their heads. Draco watched as they all sat down on one side of the table still holding hands. He laughed; they weren't letting go of each other any time soon.

Throughout the meal Draco, Harry, and the rest of the family watched the four boys interact. They seemed tuned to the needs of each other, handing them food before they asked, answering unspoken questions, and moving as one.

On the dance floor Leo and Scorpius danced with each other, before switching partners twice in order to dance with each lover.

Harry and Draco thought the foursome would have difficulty making sure each partner in the relationship got attention. However, the boys made it easy. They never hogged one person; they shared each other. It was just like Leo had said.

As the evening drew to a close, Harry noticed how the boys clung to one another.

"Are you boys spending the night?" he asked Josh and Beau. They turned to him in shock.

"We thought you wouldn't let us spend the night so soon, seeing as we just got off punishment," said Beau.

Harry laughed. "Never. Besides I don't think my sons are going to let go of you anytime tonight," he said indicating his sons who had their arms entwined around their waists. However, Harry was proved wrong as Leo and Scorpius enveloped him in a group hug.

"You are the best dad ever," they said together.

"Hey!" exclaimed Draco. "What about me?"

"And you're the best father ever," they said hugging Draco together.

"Can we be excused for a little while?" Leo asked Harry. After nodding his consent, he watched as all four of them walked away into the distance holding hands.

When they came back half hour later, he noticed each boy's hair was unruly and their lips swollen. He was just happy to note that their clothes were still on straight.

"Say goodbye to everyone boys," said Harry. Their guests had stayed the entire day, and now everyone was ready for a good night's sleep.

After saying goodbye to everyone, including Harry and Draco, they made their way to Leo and Scorpius' room.

Once inside, Leo shut the door behind them.

"I need a shower," he said beginning to walk over to his dresser for a pair of boxers to wear on the way out.

"Can I join you?" Leo turned to Beau, who had asked the question, and smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said holding out his hand to Beau. When Beau took his hand, Leo turned to his brother and Josh.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked. Their faces lit in grins. Smiling the four boys entered the bathroom.

At that moment Leo was glad they had designed their bathroom with all four of them in mind. Two identical shower heads occupied each side of the shower, for a total of four. They could turn on two, sharing the shower, or turn on all four, creating a locker room shower, giving each of them their own shower.

Letting go of Beau's hand, Leo turned two of the faucets on hot. When he turned towards his lovers he found them stepping out of their clothes.

When he finished ridding himself of his clothes, he grabbed Beau's hand and dragged him under the hot spray. For a minute they stood under the spray as Scorpius and Josh joined them.

Finally, Leo reached for the shampoo and after squirting some into his palm, he turned towards Beau. Smiling, he reached up his arms and began applying the shampoo to Beau's hair, while Beau did the same for him.

"Hmm," said Leo pushing against his hands. "That feels good." Beau smiled and began rinsing the shampoo out of Leo's hair. In return, Leo did the same thing for him. However, Beau beat him to the soap. However, he poured some in Leo's hand.

Grinning they reached for each other with soapy hands. First, their hands traveled over each other's shoulders, down to their chests, across their back, and finally making it to each other's legs and feet. At last, they both reached for the thing that had been left unattended.

Leo began trailing his long fingers, inherited from his father, across Beau's member. Using one hand, the other was on Beau's hip, Leo carefully soaped up Beau's member. When finished he looked up at Beau to find his eyes closed and his head thrown back. He should have known. The entire time he was soaping up Beau, his member had stiffened in his hand.

"Beau," he whispered. Opening his eyes, Beau managed to glance down at Leo.

"I want you inside me," he said. Beau's groan was the only warning Leo got before he was picked up and set against Beau's groin. Beau had yet to enter him though. Leo knew he would get to it in time.

As a distraction Leo began to pepper Beau's neck with kisses, stopping occasionally to leave a love bite. However, each was made where his parents would not see unless Beau went around shirtless. Leo stiffened when he felt Beau's finger caress his hole.

"Relax Baby," he whispered into Leo's ear. Leo did relax only to squirm when Beau pushed his fingers inside him one at a time, stretching him completely. Leo tried unsuccessfully to push himself against Beau's fingers. However, he didn't have enough leverage considering he had to hang onto Beau.

"Now," Leo groaned in his ear as he tried desperately to get Beau's fingers further into his body.

Beau held Leo up gently and carefully pulled him down onto his shaft, it already being slick because of the soap. He watched as Leo threw his head back panting and groaning. Spinning around he pressed Leo into the shower wall away from the water. He wanted to have his hands free.

Letting out a surprised grunt as his back hit the wall, Leo looked down at Beau. However, Beau was already drawing back out and thrusting sharply into Leo.

"Beau!" he cried. He tipped his head back and let his eyes fall close. Therefore, he didn't see Josh come up behind Beau and enter him in one swift move.

At Beau's cry, Leo snapped his eyes wide open to see Josh's head leaning against Beau's back and his hands on Beau's hips. Raising his eyes he saw Scorpius watching them. Trying not to cry out as Beau pushed into him again and again, gaining extra force behind his thrusts as Josh pounded into him from behind, Leo let his eyes travel over his brother, to his straining member.

"Come here," he groaned as Beau hit his prostate. Scorpius slowly walked over to his brother, his eyes never leaving his three lovers as Leo saw stars. Twisting his head sideways Leo managed to catch Scorpius' lips in a kiss. He panted against Scorpius' lips as Beau's lips traveled over his neck and Scorpius' hands trailed over his body. Not to be outdone, Josh reached around and took Leo's member in his hand, stroking it.

With a loud cry Leo came, as three sets of hands on his body was just too much for him. Beau and Josh followed seconds later screaming their lover's names.

When Josh pulled out of Beau, Beau was able to pull out of Leo who immediately turned to Scorpius and pulled him into a deep kiss. His member stirred when it felt Scorpius' engorged member.

"Want you Leo," Scorpius panted pulling away. Leo only nodded before turning Scorpius and pushing him against the wall, so that his hands braced himself. Leo was so turned on at the thought of entering his brother, even though they had done this before, he was already hard. After preparing Scorpius, he entered him in one swift thrust.

"Hhn! Leo," Scorpius cried. However, Leo soon set a quick pace, each thrust hitting Scorpius' prostate.

"Gon..gonna…cu..cum. Gonna cum," he finally managed to get out.

"Come for me Scorp," Leo whispered in his brother's ear. Everything around him ceased to exist, even his other two lovers that were watching him, as Scorpius' muscles tightened around his member.

"Scorpius," he hissed throwing his head back as he climaxed. However, Scorpius was with him every step of the way. He climaxed with his brother, shooting his seed all over the shower wall.

When Leo finally managed to get his breath back, his head leaning against Scorpius' shoulder, he gently pulled out of his brother.

"Bed," he panted after turning Scorpius around and kissing him breathless.

After rinsing off, they all tumbled into the bed, not caring if they got the sheets wet.

Not one of them would get any sleep until the very wee hours of the morning, just as the sun was rising.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that this took this long to get up. My birthday was yesterday. (I'm now 20!), and finals are approaching in the next two weeks. Hey! At least I passed my first one; I am officially no longer a white belt in Taekwondo. I ended up breaking my board into three pieces. I never thought I had that much strength. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, even with all the sex. Well, what can I say? Some of you wanted it. ; ) Ciao, CAatH!**

**P.S. Review. It seriously makes my day, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I figure out what I want to do. Thanks. **


	12. In the Nursery

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco and Leo, Scorpius, Joshua, & Beau**

**Date: December 16, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

Now twelve weeks pregnant, Draco sat in the nursery designated for his daughters. Harry and the boys had done a wonderful job.

The walls were a pale purple, while the floor was covered in a thick white carpet. The ceiling was painted a pale blue and had glow in the dark stars covering the entire thing. He had watched Harry paint them. It so closely resembled the actual night sky that it was scary.

Two large windows, outlined in sheer white curtains, took up most of the far wall with his daughters' large crib in the middle, between the windows. The curtains trailed to just above the floor, so that they would be out of his daughters' reach. The crib would be big enough to hold both of his daughters with room to spare. At the moment it sat void of anything. He and Harry planned to go soon and purchase things for their daughters. Toy boxes were stored under the crib; this way when his daughters got older they could bring their toys to the center of the floor and play with them.

Then to his left sat a large changing table; it matched the white dressers that sat on either side of it. Very soon they would be filled to the brim with clothes and decorated with pictures and trinkets for his daughters.

Across from the crib shelves lined either side of the double door that was the entrance to the girls' nursery. In laid cabinets were under the shelves; here they would place extra bedding and blankets for them to play on. The shelves above would be filled with books and toys.

In the corner in front of where he sat was a large doll house that once belonged to Lyra. She had spent countless hours in front of it growing up. He could just imagine his daughters playing in front of it.

The only thing left was the door that led to the large adjoining bathroom. Big enough to care for both of his daughters, the bathroom held everything a baby needed during bath-time.

Sitting there, he gazed around the room imagining his daughters in here. He could very easily picture them growing up in here.

The daughter he would give birth to would have his pale blonde hair and her daddy's brilliant green eyes. She would have his grace and Harry's small body. Draco smiled. She would be a force to be reckoned with when she got older. He could just picture her with his Slytherin cunning and Harry's Gryffindor heart. Which house she would end up in; he had no idea.

Just then the double doors open and Harry poked his head in. "There you are," he said entering in the room. "I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing in here?"

Without thought Draco pulled his husband into his lap. "I just wanted to think for awhile," he said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"About what?"

Draco shrugged. "Nothing. Everything." Harry nodded in understanding. "I just wanted to wrap my head around the fact that in two months we'll be bringing home four infants, two of which will be girls. Thankfully this time we'll have Lyra to help us. I don't know what I would do without her."

Harry remembered when they had brought Lyra home. Two males. Neither one of them knew anything about girls or how to take care of one. However, their family and friends had pulled together to help them.

Harry smiled at his husband. "At least this time we know what to do." Draco could only nod. Just then Draco felt a kick against the palm of his hand. Smiling he remembered the first time he had felt the triplets move. They had been lying in bed one evening, after a night of passion, when he had whispered I love you to Harry, ready to settle down for the night. He had settled against Harry, his back to Harry's stomach, when he had felt the kick. At first he thought Harry had hit him in the back. However, when he turned around to confront Harry, he had found him staring at him with wide eyes.

"One of them just kicked," said Harry. Taking his hand, Harry led Draco to the spot where they had kicked. There it was again! The baby kicked in answer to Draco's touch. Now wide awake they spent the next few hours marveling as each one began to kick.

Laughing, Draco brought himself back to the present. "I love you too little ones," he said rubbing Harry's stomach slightly. Harry just smiled at his husband's antics.

Author's Note: Just a little more insight into the life of Harry and Draco. At first I was just going to have this chapter be all about Draco and his time in the nursery. However, I realized that the babies should be kicking by now, so I felt that I should include that little tidbit in there. Sorry this is coming so late. However, I want you to know that I wrote this on my first full day of vacation. So be thankful! I hope each and every one of you had a great Christmas. Hopefully, by the time I get back to school this story will be finished and I can post the rest without haste. Ciao for now! ~CAatH


	13. Baby Shower

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco and Leo, Scorpius, Joshua, & Beau**

**Date: December 27, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

"What did you want me for?" asked Draco once he stopped laughing.

"Huh?"

"You said you were looking everywhere for me," said Draco.

"Oh," said Harry. "That. Hermione called to tell me that they're throwing us a baby shower. We need to be at Molly and Arthur's house tonight at 2 o'clock."

Draco glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. It was 12 o'clock now. No wonder Draco was hungry. It was time for lunch. He turned to his husband.

"Please tell me you have lunch ready," said Draco. Harry smiled.

"Okay then. Lunch is ready," he said.

"I love you," said Draco. "You take care of me when I forget to."

"That's my job," said Harry.

Standing up he helped Draco out of the rocker careful to take it slow. Both of their equilibrium's were off balance lately.

Hand in hand they walked to the kitchen where their children were waiting.

"Finally," said Leo. "We were just about to come look for you."

Harry laughed. "You should know by now that it takes us twice as long to do something," he said helping Draco onto a stool with a high back to support his back.

After making sure he was seated comfortably, he sat down himself.

"You can relax though. You can eat now." He just shook his head as his entire family, Draco included, dug into the lunch that he had made.

Two hours had come and went; as a result they were standing in front of the fireplace seeing as they were not allowed to apparate unless it was an emergency.

Holding onto his husband, Draco called out the address for the eldest Weasley home.

Upon arriving, they found all of their closest friends and family gathered there.

"We were going to surprise you," said Hermione coming up to them, "but we figured that it wouldn't be a good idea." She pointedly stared at Harry's stomach. Draco laughed.

It would not be a good idea if Harry went into labor this early. He could just imagine the panic that it would cause.

"Come sit," said Mrs. Weasley leading them a nearby loveseat. On the way they passed Professor McGonagall.

Her warm gaze took in their rounded stomachs; both bulged beneath their warm sweaters that they had worn to ward of the slight breeze.

"I swear you two get bigger every time I see you," she said. Harry and Draco knew not to be offended. Instead Harry laughed.

"Just wait until it's time for us to deliver. You won't recognize us," he said.

McGonagall laughed. "I suppose not," she said. "Especially if you're having triplets."

"We don't want to keep you long," said Hermione as they got comfortable on the couch. "We know you get tired easily." Harry couldn't help but smile. Hermione would know.

"We thought we would go ahead and start with the presents and then have dinner," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Sounds perfect," said Harry and Draco together.

Together they opened numerous presents; their favorites being the tiny sweaters Mrs. Weasley had knit for all four of the babies and of course all of the redeemable gift certificates that would help them purchase the necessary items on their upcoming shopping trip for the infants.

Finally after a couple of hours spent opening all the present, Harry and Draco decided that they were glad that they held off on the shopping trip. The baby shower had given them a lot of the items needed.

After opening present they settled around the picnic tables outside and began eating one of Mrs. Weasley's famous dinners.

When they finished eating, it was decided that they really should get home seeing as Harry was almost falling asleep in his plate.

However, it was another task to get all the presents home. Leo, Scorpius, Josh, and Beau ended up helping with the promise that Josh and Beau could spend the night.

Upon arriving home, they left the boys to put away the gifts, keeping a list of each present and who it was from so they could send out thank you notes, while they went to their room and collapsed into their bed, falling fast asleep.

**Author's Note: Read and review! If you're nice I may put up the next chapter sooner than you think! Ciao, CAatH!**


	14. Shopping

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco and Leo, Scorpius, Joshua, & Beau**

**Date: December 30, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

Now that the baby shower was over and they had an idea of what they still needed, it was time to go shopping. With four new infants to buy for, it would be an all day job.

However, there was a problem; Harry wanted to go shopping in the muggle world. The magical items needed for their children could be had at a later date.

So, early on a Saturday morning, Draco and Harry stood in front of their sons as they cast disillusionment charms over their stomachs. Pregnant men in the muggle world just wouldn't do. Technology and medicine had come a long way; yet, it still hadn't made it that far.

"Are we ready?" Draco asked his sons and daughters. They would be accompanying them along with Beau and Josh who had jumped at the chance to be with their boyfriends.

"Yes," they all chorused together.

"You know the rule?" he asked to make sure his sons remembered.

"Yes Father," they answered rolling their eyes.

"For today I'm dating Josh," said Leo.

"And I'm dating Beau," answered Scorpius. Draco nodded.

Muggles were just now becoming tolerant to openly gay couples. They were not into polygamous relationships! For today, each of his sons would only have one boyfriend, and that would not be each other. That wasn't accepted in the muggle world either.

"K," he said. "Let's go!"

Since they couldn't use magic and the muggle world did not have floos, they would have to drive into town. It was a good thing that they all knew how to drive. However, because of their pregnancies, Harry and Draco couldn't drive. That left one of the children.

Lyra volunteered, due to the fact that she knew her brothers wouldn't want to be separated from their boyfriends just yet.

Looking in the magically enlarged backseat, via the review mirror, she found her brothers entangled with each other and their partners.

Then before they got out of the car they all exchanged very subdued, yet passionate kisses.

"Come on guys," called Harry as he led his husband into the mall.

"Where are we going first Dad?" Lyra asked. Harry smiled at his daughter.

"After some thorough research done by your Aunt Hermione," he said, "she found that this mall has an entire floor dedicated to children, including infants."

Lyra smiled. She knew where this was going.

"How are we splitting up?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

"Even though we know you're quite capable of handling anything we ask you to do, we figured this to be a family outing," he said.

"Let's go!" They all turned to find Harry standing in front of a store dedicated to baby clothes. Laughing they hurried to catch up with him as he turned and headed into the store.

When they finished the carts were piled high with clothes, ranging in size and gender. Of course they had to repeat their cover story once more to the cashier when they went through checkout.

There was a person in their family expecting twins, and since they were so close to her and loved her dearly; they had offered to buy whatever she needed for the babies. (Yes, I know this story doesn't fly. Oh well.)

Yes, they were given some looks, especially as Lyra had no qualms about calling out Dad and Father to Draco and Harry whenever she found something she wanted them to look at.

However, Harry and Draco ignored the looks, even going as far as to hold hands as they came over to see what their daughter wanted.

They loved their children, no matter that they were gay and that the muggles assumed that they were adopted.

Just then Leo and Scorpius walked up to them holding hands with Josh and Beau, respectively.

More looks. Harry could just hear what they were thinking.

Gay guys with gay children.

However, Harry didn't care what they thought and neither did Draco.

"We're hungry," said Leo. "Are we eating soon?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, but you wouldn't be this hungry if you had kept your hands off each other and ate more breakfast." Leo grinned sheepishly.

"What can I say?"

Harry just shook his head smiling. "Lyra, honey," he called. "We're going to eat. Are you coming?"

"Yes," she said coming up to them. "I'm starving. All this shopping has given me an appetite."

Draco laughed wrapping his arm around her waist, just as Harry did. "You're telling me," he said.

After covertly putting their bags into a backpack with a stretching and lightweight charm on them they went to eat.

They each dispersed getting the food that they wanted; finally coming back to a single table that they had pushed together from two separate tables.

After enjoying a large lunch they went back to shopping.

Now that all the clothes had been bought, they went on to blankets and other bedding for the cribs. With plenty of choices to choose from it only took a few minutes for them to all find something that they liked.

Harry could only laugh when he went to pay for them all.

"At least they'll never be cold," he said eyeing all the blankets.

Next, they shopped for bottles, pacifiers, diapers, baby wipes, formula, etc.

Lastly, they shopped for toys. Anything that was baby-proof and that they wouldn't mind giving to their children went in the carts.

When they finally got in the vehicle to drive home Harry was glad of one thing; his big bank account. Well, his and Draco's.

They would need the finances in dealing with four infants at one time; mountains of diapers would be gone through.

**Author's Note: Well, it's longer than I thought it would be. As a result, it is not paired with another chapter (another subject altogether). I thought this would be a great stopping point, as they next chapter will something entirely new. So, before reading the next chapter, please tell me what you think. Leave me a review! They make my day. Ciao, CAatH!**


	15. Moving Out

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco and Leo, Scorpius, Joshua, & Beau**

**Date: December 30, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

After coming home, putting their things away, and putting the finishing touches on the room, they settled into a routine.

Together Harry and Draco waited anxiously for the birth of their children. They tried to relax by spending time with Lyra, Leo, and Scorpius considering they were not going to have time later.

This is why they were totally unprepared when Leo, Scorpius, Josh, and Beau approached them one late afternoon.

"Can we talk?" asked Leo. It seemed as if he was always the spokesperson for their relationship.

"Sure," said Harry. Sensing this was going to be a private conversation he added, "let's go into the office."

After going into the office, shutting the door, and situating themselves around the fireplace, Leo spoke up.

"As you know we've been dating roughly four months now," he said. Harry and Draco nodded, both tense and anxious for Leo's next comment.

"Relax," he said to his parents. "None of us are pregnant and no one has proposed yet," he said.

Laughing, Harry and Draco relaxed enough to settle more firmly into the couch.

"So," said Harry. "What is this all about?"

"We've been looking at a place of our own," said Scorpius. "Now," he said before his parents could object. "We know that you're both due within the month. That's why we finally decided to build a house next to yours if you'll let us. This way you can always find us even if you don't want to apparate or floo."

"We'd just like some space of our own," said Leo. "Having a house next to yours gives us the opportunity to do that; yet, we're still close enough to come over every day if need be."

"So," said Josh. "What do you think?"

"You'd all be living together?" Harry asked. They nodded.

"How far away are we talking?" asked Draco.

"Far enough where we can have our own yard as well," said Beau.

"When are you planning on starting building?" asked Harry.

"If you let us," said Leo, "right away. This way it can be done before either of you go into labor."

"That is if Josh and Beau can stay here with us while we work on the house. This way they don't have to floo or apparate every day to help us with the house."

Harry and Draco nodded thinking to themselves.

"Have you talked to your parents?" Draco asked Josh and Beau.

They shook their heads no. "We've been waiting to ask you," said Beau.

Harry turned to look at Draco. Then with an age old habit of reading the other's thoughts, they agreed.

Smiling Harry and Draco turned back to their sons and their partners. "Okay," they said together.

Immediately they were assaulted by four pairs of arms; however, they were gentle as they enveloped Harry and Draco in a group hug.

"Thank you!"

"So, tell me," said Harry once they sat back down.

"Do you have blueprints?" he asked. Leo and Scorpius tilted their heads in surprise.

"Come on," said Draco. "You two have wanted to build a house since you were small. You have to have blueprints by now if you've been planning this."

Leo laughed. "You're right," he said. "I'll be right back."

When he returned he held a stack of papers in his hand. Upon sitting down he spread them across the table in between them.

After seeing the detail of the plans, Harry sat back and stared at his sons and honorary nephews in amazement.

"This is absolutely amazing," said Draco still pouring over the detail.

"You know," said Harry. "I seriously think your four may have a future career in home design. Of course I would have to see how you built your house."

"You really think so," asked Scorpius. Harry nodded.

"You can work together; each mastering different skills. You can work in the wizarding world," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Draco. "You know how everyone is about their homes. You can build them with everything a wizarding family needs to have."

Leo stopped and thought for a minute. "You're absolutely right," he said. He turned to his partners.

"What do you guys think?"

"I don't know," said Scorpius. "Let's finish our house first and then think about it," he said.

Leo smiled. "This is why I'm in love with you. You use logic when I get too carried away."

Scorpius just smiled and shook his head. "I love you too," he said leaning over and kissing Leo on the mouth.

Harry smiled. "Why don't we leave you to finish your designs? Just let us know before you get started," he said standing up, pulling Draco with him.

"K," said Josh looking up from watching Leo and Scorpius still kissing.

As Harry shut the door to the office he realized that they probably wouldn't be leaving for awhile.

Smiling he put a locking and silencing charm on the office.

"Come on," said Draco. "I realized that I want a bath."

"Yeah?" said Harry. Draco nodded.

"And I want you to join me," he said.

"Oh," said Harry. "Is that so?" Another nod.

"We can turn on the jets and take turns massaging each other's back," said Draco.

"Well then. What are we waiting for?" asked Harry.

Laughing Draco led him down the hall to their bedroom.

**Author's Note: Another surprise for Harry and Draco. Some of you have been asking why the twins and Lyra still live at home. One they just finished school and Lyra's really close to her fathers, just like the twins. This is why I finally had them move out; yet, they're not that far away. Anyways, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Ciao, CAatH!**


	16. Engagement

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco and Leo, Scorpius, Joshua, & Beau**

**Date: December 31, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

**Warning: This chapter is going to be short. However, you'll have the next one tomorrow. **

Two weeks later Leo, Scorpius, Josh, and Beau were celebrating the completion of their house. It had taken them less time than they thought; their family had come together, minus Harry and Draco of course, and helped them complete it in record time. (I know that this is quick, but hey! Think magic and Home Extreme Makeover. It can happen.)

As a result, they had invited everyone to their house for dinner.

Now they were seated in the spacious dining room. They had spent countless hours designing the table that could fit their whole family. (Just imagine a table big enough to fit four at the head. Just like when they were first reunited they wanted to sit next to each other, so they designed their table to fit those needs.)

Leo and Scorpius had cooked the entire meal, with the help of Josh and Beau of course. Draco had taught them well.

Seated around the table and enjoying the good meal, they discussed the details of their house; even offering a tour when dinner finished since they had not had time before dinner was ready.

However, just as desert was served Larson stood up. (For those that have forgotten, he belongs to Ron and Hermione.) "I'd like to make an announcement," he said. As he glanced down at Lyra, Harry knew what this announcement was about.

Earlier that month, Larson had approached him and Draco. He wanted permission to marry their daughter. Since they had no problems with Larson and knew how much their daughter loved him, they consented. Larson only had to ask Lyra what she thought about it.

"Recently I asked two gentlemen at this table a question. That question held my entire future in their palms. Luckily for me, they gave me their consent and their blessings. Which is why I would like to announce my engagement to Lyra Arietta Malfoy-Potter," he finished.

The next few seconds rang out with many voices congratulating the happy couple. "They did look happy," thought Harry.

Upon Larson giving his announcement Lyra had stood up and kissed her fiancé. When she pulled back they were both smiling.

When the congratulations died down, Ron turned to Harry and Draco.

"I guess now you really are part of the family," he said. Harry could only smile and laugh.

"It's about time," he said.

"Who wants dessert?" called Scorpius.

"I do," chorused the people seated around the table.

Over dessert they talked to the beaming couple about the details for the wedding. They just wanted family and friends, so naturally it would be a big wedding. Let's face it. There were just too many Weasleys.

However, as the conversation died down Harry realized something.

"You'll be moving out too," he whispered to his daughter. In the next second Lyra was out of her seat and standing between her parents' chairs.

"Not for another six months at least. You'll have me until then." Then she got down on her parents' eye level.

"You know I would never leave you. We've already determined that we're living here in Scotland," she said.

Sighing in relief Harry and Draco enveloped their daughter in a group hug.

Harry and Draco wouldn't know what to do without their children. They had always been a close family, considering they had home schooled their children in both muggle education and wizarding education. It had been hard letting them go to Hogwarts. However, they had managed. At first they had the twins left and then by the time they left, they realized they liked the quiet.

Yet, the quiet had been destroyed upon them coming back after school, and now what with them expecting again.

Harry sighed. Even though he loved the quiet, he loved his family even more.

**Author's Note: I can't believe this is my second chapter story. What will I do with myself once it's finished? Oh yeah! Write some more. : ) Until next time, leave me a review, telling me how you liked it so far. Or if you have any comments or questions about this story or any other one for that matter. Ciao, CAatH! **


	17. Visit

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco and Leo, Scorpius, Joshua, & Beau**

**Date: January 7, 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

Now a week later, Harry was already missing his sons terribly. It had been fine when they were building the house. His sons and their partners had been through the house constantly, whether to sleep, eat, or use the bathroom.

However, now that they were fully living in their own home, Harry found their presences' missed.

This is why he and Draco were standing on their son's front porch early Saturday morning. Any other parent would have come later in the day. However, Harry knew his sons. They would have been up early this morning, cooking a large breakfast and then lounging around in their pjs. On the other hand, they may have decided to go back to bed. Harry would have to take his chances.

Taking a deep breath he rang the doorbell. It took only a few moments for the door to open. Beau was standing there in pajama pants.

"Hi," he said brightly. "Come on in. We were just finishing breakfast."

Harry and Draco followed him to the kitchen where Leo was doing the dishes with Josh. Scorpius was sitting at the kitchen bar finishing his own breakfast, keeping Leo and Josh company while they did dishes. There still was a plate next to Scorpius. Harry figured it was Beau's. True to his thinking Beau sat down next to Scorpius saying, "Look who showed up."

"Dad. Father," cried Leo turning around. He quickly wrapped his parents in a hug. Next, Scorpius had his turn.

"It's good to know you're keeping up with the housework," said Harry motioning to the dishes as they sat down next to Beau and Scorpius at the bar.

"I thought you had a dishwasher," said Draco.

Leo turned and smiled at his Father. "We like doing them together," he said. Draco smiled.

He knew. He and Harry did the dishes together when they found life a little too hectic.

"How's it going?" Harry asked as they put the last dish away and joined them at the bar.

"We're adjusting," said Scorpius smiling at his partners. "It's different waking up every morning knowing that they won't have to leave. That they live with you."

"On top of that, we get to do everything together, and if we want some time alone from each other, we just disappear into different parts of the house," said Leo.

Harry nodded. He remembered when he started dating Draco. At first, he had always wanted to be with Draco. However, as their relationship progressed Harry had found that they also needed time away from each other. Hence, Draco taking Mrs. Weasley out to dinner every now and then. Also, they always made time for their friends.

The boys had made it easy for themselves; each one had a designated room in the house that was theirs only. The others were allowed in of course, but when they wanted some time alone they only had to simply shut the door.

Scorpius' room was the potions lab; like his father and his father's godfather, he was very gifted in potions and as a result sold them to shops in Diagon Alley.

Leo's room was the kitchen. He spent countless hours in there baking desserts for the public; they sold for a hefty price to.

Josh's room was his office. Hours and days were spent sitting in front of his muggle computer or a pad of paper. He wrote fiction stories for the public; the characters were based off him and his partners.

Beau's room was the kennel out back. He always had a love for animals; just like his father. Although he didn't train and care for dragons, he did train and raise dogs for the blind.

These rooms allowed the boys the peace and privacy they craved when things got a little too hectic.

"Why don't we move to the living room," said Scorpius. While Harry was lost in his thoughts Scorpius and Beau had finished their breakfast and Leo and Josh had washed the few remaining dishes.

Harry nodded and they moved to the living room.

The four boys immediately made their way towards the large overstuffed couch that was big enough to fit all four of them comfortably. Harry and Draco settled on the loveseat kitty corner to the other couch.

"The couch becomes a bed does it not?" asked Harry.

Leo nodded. "Yeah. We wanted it that way," he said. "That way we can pull it out when we're watching a movie together.

"Or," said Scorpius. "It's great for when we want to cuddle," he said grinning.

Harry laughed. "I remember the hours I used to spend with your father on our couch."

"What do you mean used to?" asked Draco. "We still do," he said curling into Harry's side. However, this was difficult seeing as their stomachs took up so much room.

Harry laughed and threw his arm over Draco's shoulder. "That we do," he said placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"How are you two doing?" Leo asked his parents. "You're due within two weeks," he said.

Harry smiled. "We're making it."

"That's not to say that we won't be glad when these two finally make an entrance," said Draco. "I'm tired of carrying around this extra weight and getting my insides pulverized. I swear she's using me as a punching bag."

"What a…" began Harry.

"Harry?" Draco asked worriedly. Harry had been about to say something. However, in the next instant he was bent over clutching his stomach. Yet, when Draco had called up his name he held up a hand.

"False labor," he said upon straightening after a few moments.

"It may help if I walk," he said. Leo and Scorpius hurried forward to help up their dad.

However, Harry had only taken a couple of steps when he bent over once more clutching his stomach. Instantly everyone was crowded around him.

When he straightened he said the two magic words, "It's time."

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: I know. You hate me for leaving off at the good part, especially when Harry is about to go in labor. Don't worry it shall be up soon. Until then, Happy Waiting! (Grins Evilly) **


	18. It's Time

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco and Leo, Scorpius, Joshua, & Beau**

**Date: January 7, 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

To Be Continued…

"What do you mean it's time?" asked Draco. "You can't be in labor yet. You're not due for another two weeks. I'm supposed to deliver first," he finished.

Harry turned to his husband. "I know," he whispered still blown away by the force of the contraction. "However, I don't think they know that. They're coming Draco."

"Floor or apparition?" asked Leo. They had to get him to the hospital.

"Floo," said Harry finally gaining his voice again. "I don't want to risk apparition."

Leo nodded and together they helped Harry to the large fireplace. "Scorpius, Beau, you go with them. Josh you come with me. I need to get their bags and notify everyone. You can help me," he said.

They all nodded. However Leo and Josh waited until they disappeared until they moved from their places in front of the fireplace.

…

Stepping out of the fireplace, Draco immediately called for Hermione. Due to the fact that they were both due within a week of each other, Hermione had taken to staying at Hogwarts. She wanted to be ready she said when asked why she was staying there. She had also arranged for several healers to be there with her. She was going to need all the help she could get.

Hermione appeared from her office. She took one look at them and called for help.

"How far apart are your contractions?" she asked Harry. As she waited for an answer his water broke.

"Too quick for my liking," said Harry as another one began. Keeping his modesty in mind, Hermione quickly spelled his jeans and t-shirt into a gown.

After a quick examination she pronounced Harry to be almost fully dilated.

He quickly downed the potion she gave him for the pain and gasped as it took effect immediately. She also gave him one that would help him deliver each child naturally. (Don't ask how. It's magic.)

"Okay Harry," said Hermione. "I'm going to need you to start pushing with your next contraction. The first baby is crowning." As Harry nodded Draco sat down in the chair provided by a Healer and grasped Harry's hand.

Just then the doors burst open, and in flooded their family and friends.

Hermione's head swung to look at them.

"I need you all out now," she said.

"Wai…" they began to object.

"Now!" she said. "He's about to deliver."

They paused. However, upon hearing Harry's groan of effort and the fact that he was bearing down they all hightailed it out.

Hermione turned back to Harry to check on him. "You're doing great Harry," she said. "A couple of more pushes and you'll be holding your fourth child.

Harry's back arched and his neck strained as he gave a final push expelling the first infant from his body.

The infant's cries filled the large room as Hermione cut the cord and handed him to a healer after announcing that he was a boy.

Smiles had broken out on their faces as they heard the infant's cries. However, in the next second Harry was pushing his fifth child into the world. Draco only managed to catch a glimpse of blonde hair before hearing the next set of cries.

"The girl," said Hermione. This time both of them caught the glimpse of black hair.

Hermione had no sooner handed off the baby girl than the last child, the last boy, made his way into the world. She had just managed to catch him.

"There he is," said Hermione. "The last of the bunch," she said. "That's another with blonde hair. It looks like you were present in this bunch Draco."

He could only smile. He was already turning to his husband and kissing him. "I love you so much," he said pulling away.

"I love you too," said Harry leaning over and kissing him once more.

"Would you like to meet your children now?"

Harry and Draco broke apart to see three healers next to them holding three equally small bundles, two blue and one pink.

Hermione had managed to clean Harry up and spell another gown on him, longer this time, during their kiss. Now Harry was able to reposition himself properly so he could hold out his arms for the first infant. Draco would hold the other two.

The healer placed the bundle into his arms. Smiling he turned to Draco. "He has your hair love," he said.

However, Draco didn't respond. A blank look had come upon his face, then contorted itself into one of pain, before he slumped over, falling out of the chair in the process.

"Draco!" he screamed.

Yet, Hermione was already there checking him.

"He's hemorrhaging! Someone help me get him onto the bed. We're going to have to do a C-Section. Otherwise this baby won't last," she cried.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: The much anticipated delivery. Did I do it justice? You tell me in a review. If you're nice I'll post the next chapter later today, so you don't have to wait another week to read it. So if you're nice and review; I'll be nice to you! Ciao, CAatH**


	19. Emergency

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Harry & Draco and Leo, Scorpius, Joshua, & Beau**

**Date: January 7, 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

To Be Continued…

"Hermione!" Harry cried. "What's going on? What's wrong with Draco?"

However, Hermione didn't answer. She was already fussing over Draco, spelling his garments off. With her wand she made a small incision across his stomach. In the next second she was reaching inside Draco.

Harry watched horror struck as blood ran down his husband's side. The horror only momentarily lessened when his daughter made her entrance into the world.

She had red hair just like her grandmother. Harry didn't have to look any closer to know that her eyes would be green.

He watched as she was handed off to a healer, crying her lungs out, before returning his gaze to Draco. Another wave of Hermione's wand and the incision was closed.

Now Hermione just had to focus on stopping the blood that was pooling under Draco. However, no matter how much she waved her wand the blood wouldn't stop coming.

Harry began to fear for Draco's life when he heard Hermione cry out. "That's it!"

After a series of complicated wand movements, it seemed as if the blood stopped flowing.

Hermione's next words confirmed his thoughts.

"It's stopped." Sighing in relief she spelled the blood away and gave Draco his own gown. She turned to Harry.

"He'll be just fine," she said. "As soon as he wakes we'll give him some blood replenishing potions." Harry nodded, sagging back to the bed in relief.

As his senses returned, he realized that the infant in his arms was crying. "Ssh," he whispered rocking the infant in his arms. "I've got you. Daddy's here." In seconds the crying stopped. He looked over to where his other children lay, each asleep not knowing that their father had been in danger of losing his life only seconds before.

…

Draco came awake with a sudden movement. His hands immediately went to cradle his daughter. However, his stomach was once again flat. Terrified for his daughter he began looking around the room. On the bed next to him he spotted his husband holding a bundle. He was feeding it a bottle.

With startling clarity everything came rushing back. Harry going into labor. Him giving birth to their three children. Harry holding the oldest son. He had been about to say something when an immense pain came over his body. After that everything was blank.

Upon hearing a rustle Draco looked up again to find Harry looking at him.

"What happened? Where's our daughter? Is she okay?"

Harry held up his hand. "One question at a time," he said. "You started hemorrhaging. The baby is fine. Hermione did a C-Section to get her out." Harry smiled.

"This is her," he whispered slowly swinging his legs over the bed. Hermione had said he could get up whenever he wanted. He wanted to now. He needed to show Draco the newest and smallest addition to their family.

"First," he said. "You need to drink all those." He motioned towards the vials on the nightstand.

Without a second thought Draco downed the potions, only grimacing at the taste. He was eager to see his daughter and his other children for that matter. He vaguely remembered blonde hair. His other daughter had black hair. He was sure of that.

He moved over so that Harry could settle in beside him. Holding her carefully, Harry transferred their daughter into Draco's arms.

As he took the bottle from Harry, he gazed down at his daughter.

"I was wrong," he whispered so as not to startle her.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"I thought she would have blonde hair," he said. Harry smiled.

"We knew it was bound to show up sometime," he said. Draco laughed softly.

"She has your green eyes though," he said.

"Technically they're my mothers," Harry said. Draco just laughed and shook his head.

"Hey little one," said Draco. "I'm your papa." (His children called him papa when they were young.) He grinned when his daughter's eyes met his.

"What are we naming her?" he asked.

"Well," said Harry. "If we follow the tradition of your family and name her after a constellation, she'll be named Mira." Draco beamed.

"Mira Malfoy-Potter. It's perfect," he breathed. "The others?"

Harry smiled. "Just like we agreed. Orion and Lynx for the boys and Carina for the girl."

Just then Hermione came out of her office.

"I see you're awake," she said. "How do you feel?"

"Never better," said Draco looking down at his daughter. Hermione laughed.

"I figured you might say that. So, I want you here under observation for another few days," she said. Draco just nodded.

"Shall we bring in everyone now?" Hermione asked. Draco looked sharply at Harry.

"They haven't seen them yet?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"It's only been a couple of hours since we came in. Plus, I didn't want them to come in while you were sleeping," he said. Draco turned to Hermione.

"Bring them in," he said before turning back to Harry.

"How are we going to explain you coming here in labor only to have us both delivering?" he asked. However, Harry looked up. Draco followed his gaze to their sons and daughter.

"I'd like you to meet the newest Malfoy-Potter. Meet Mira," said Harry.

"Mira," began Leo confused. "I thought you said you were going to name her Carina."

"I did," said Harry. "And I did." He motioned towards the bassinet that held their other daughter.

Leo followed his gaze to find three small bassinets. "Three…then that must mean."

Gazing down at his daughter, Draco spoke, "I carried her."

**Author's Note: Ah…the anit-clamatic delivery. And I thought it was going to be Harry that had the problems seeing as he carried triplets. Nope. I hope this surprised some. I won't know unless you leave me a review. Ciao, CAatH! **

**P.S. Go read the epilogue. I made it several years down the road so you know what going on in the life of the Malfoy-Potter's. **


	20. Epilogue

**Title: Two Pregnant Fathers**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco and Leo, Scorpius, Joshua, & Beau**

**Date: January 7, 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

**Five Years Later**

Harry stopped short as his four youngest children ran past him. They were excited. Today was their fifth birthday. He and Draco had invited everyone they knew to help celebrate their birthday.

His children meant the world to him and he wanted to give them the best birthday ever.

Spotting his husband stopping another addition to their family from getting into the cake, he made his way towards him.

He had just reached them when Derek toddled off, now apparently scolded.

Harry shook his head before placing a quick kiss on his husband's lips.

"Getting into the cake?" he asked pulling back. Draco nodded before shaking his head.

"I don't know how they keep up with him," said Draco.

"We had you for an example," said Leo returning with his son in his arms. Derek had his daddy's black hair and his papa's brilliant blue eyes.

"Tell your grandfather you're sorry Derek," said Leo.

"Sorry," said Derek looking at Draco.

"It's okay squirt," said Draco kissing him on the cheek before pulling him into his arms to give him a hug.

Just then Beau came up holding Kasey in his arms. Harry smiled at the latest addition to their family. She had been born just a week ago and ever since had him wrapped around her little finger.

He eagerly held out his arms for his granddaughter. Grinning, Beau placed her in Harry's arms before wrapping an arm around Leo's waste.

Kasey had just settled down in his arms when Scorpius and Josh approached them. Draco placed Derek in his papa's arms before turning to Scorpius.

"Any day now?" he asked.

Scorpius nodded as he absentmindedly rubbed his bulging stomach. This would be the second child he carried. He had also carried Derek. Kasey had been carried by Beau.

"Any day," he said. "Hermione said it could be today."

"Let's hope not," said Draco. "Not that I'm don't want her here. I just prefer if she waits a few more hours. The children will never forgive us if we have to stop their party."

"I don't know," said Leo. "Carina seemed set on Scorpius giving her a niece for her birthday." They all laughed.

"What are we laughing about?" asked Lyra coming up behind them.

"Scorp giving Carina a niece for her birthday," said Leo.

"Ah," said Lyra before calling out, "Lainey your daddy wants to see you. You need to put your dress on for pictures." Lainey nodded before running off to find her father, Larson.

"I can't believe she's already three," she said turning back to her family.

Harry nodded. "Time flies doesn't it?" They all nodded.

"So," said Draco. "Have you decided if you're going to have another child?" he asked his daughter.

Lyra nodded. "We decided to start trying this morning as we got Lainey ready to come."

Congratulations flew around as Hermione approached them.

"We should get them settled so we can bring out the cake," she said. Harry smiled.

"I've got this," he said. "Who wants cake?" he cried out.

"I do," came a chorus of voices.

"See," said Harry turning around and winking at her. "I've got this."

**Author's Note: Don't forget to check out the now completed family tree, posted as another chapter, to see the newest additions to the Malfoy-Potter family; even those that have yet been born. I will only do this for Harry and Draco's children, seeing as there are far too many Weasley's to create children for.**

This story was edited by yours truly, so if you see any mistakes be so kind as to tell me and not judge.


	21. Completed Weasley Family Tree

**Author's Note:** This is the now completed and up to date Family Tree of the Weasley's and Malfoy-Potter's.

**Weasley Family Tree**

**Arthur and Molly (Prewitt) Weasley:**

William Weasley (m) - Nov. 29, 1971

Charlie Weasley (m) – Dec. 12, 1972

Percy Weasley (m) – Aug. 22, 1977

Fred and George Weasley (m and m) – April 01, 1978

Ronald Weasley (m) – March 1, 1980

Ginevera Weasley (f) – Aug. 11, 1981

**William and Fleur (Decour) Weasley **

Beau Weasley (m) - 1998

Aubrie Weasley (f) - 2000

Carrie Weasley (f) - 2001

**Charlie and Cameron (James) Weasley**

Carlie Weasley (f) – 2002 (Cameron*)

Caelyn Weasley (f) – 2003 Cameron*)

Camryn Weasley (f) – 2004 (Cameron*)

Carlotta Weasley (f) – 2005 (Cameron*)

**Percy and Penelope (Clearwater) Weasley**

Phoebe Weasley (f) – 2003

**Fred and Angelina (Johnson) Weasley **

Makai Weasley (m) - 2004

Lani Weasley (f) - 2006

Keona and Keoki Weasley (m and m) – 2009

**George and Addisyn (Pritchard) Weasley **

Liam Weasley (m) - 2005

Kavi and Keane (m and m) - 2009

**Ronald and Hermione (Granger) Weasley**

Joshua Weasley (m) - 1998

Larson Weasley (m) - 1999

Bailey Weasley (m) – 2003

**Ginevera (Weasley) and Neville Longbottom**

Chloe and Kayleigh Longbottom (f and f) – 2001

Olivia Longbottom (f) – 2003

Emma, Madeline, and Daisy Longbottom (f,f, and f) – 2004

Piper Longbottom (f) – 2006

Benjamin Longbottom (m) – 2008

**Harry (Potter) and Draco (Malfoy) Malfoy-Potter**

Lyra Malfoy- Potter (f) – 1998 (Harry*)

Leo and Scorpius Malfoy-Potter (m and m) – 1999 (Draco*)

Orion, Lynx, and Carina Malfoy-Potter (m, m, and f) – 2018 (Harry*)

Mira Malfoy-Potter (f) – 2018 (Draco*)

**Leo (Malfoy-Potter), Scorpius(Malfoy-Potter), Beau (Weasley), and Joshua (Weasley) M.P.W.:**

Derek M.P.W. (m) – 2021 (Scorpius* and Joshua)

Kasey M.P.W. (f) – 2023 (Beau* and Leo)

Cara M.P.W. (f) – 2023 (Scorpius* and Leo)

Marie M.P.W. (f) – 2025 (Beau and Joshua*)

Adelaide M.P.W. (f) – 2025 (Scorpius and Beau*)

Eric, Mason, and Nicholas M.P.W. (m, m, and m) -2030 (Leo* and Joshua)

**Lyra (Potter) and Larson Weasley:**

Lainey Weasley (f) – 2020

Levi Weasley (m) – 2024

*Indicates male that carried child(ren).


End file.
